Ookami and Kitsune Wolf and Fox
by happybunny6524
Summary: What if there was one like naruto...but with a wolf demon inside of her...what if they had to work together to protect konoha? what if they fell in love...
1. One like him

Ookami and Kyuubi...Wolf and Fox...

Dont own...dont sue...

"Itadakimasu! Arigato, old-man Irchiraku!" Suki cried and wolfed down four bowls of ramen ravenously.

The srtange boy in orange and black jacket and spiky yellow hair looked at her curiously. He had already eaten six

bowl of ramen and was full by now, taking his time to study her.

"Nani?" Suki demanded from him. He just smirked.

"Forgive me. I was just curious as I've never seen a woman eat so much ramen before. I think it's interesting. I've

never met someone who loves Ichiraku's ramen as much as I do." The boy said, smiling.

"I've always loved Ichiraku. I used to spend all my time here with my sensei, Tengoku-san. Until he was killed."

"What happened?" the boy asked sadly.

"Orochimaru happened." the name everyone in Konoha knew well. The name everyone feared. The boy saw the same hate

flash in her eyes as Sasuke had once had toward Itachi. "Tengoku-sensei died protecting this village when

Orochimaru and the other sound-nin attacked during the chuunin exams two and a half years ago. He was an anbu. He

died honorably."

"Orochimaru didn't just take the life of your sensei." the boy looked down. "He took my friend, Sasuke's life. But

not the same way as your sensei. At least, not yet. He lured Sasuke away and soon, he will kill him. It was all a

trick to get him away from Konoha's protection. And I WILL bring Sasuke back...even if it kills me."

"I'm Takeshi Suki." Suki smiled.

"Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm going to be the next Hokage. Old-lady Tsunade-sama will not beat me." Naruto

grinned.

Suki's eyes widened. "Uzumaki Naruto? The same Uzumaki Naruto that has the Kyuubi inside of him?"

"Mmm-hmm." Naruto spoke as he drank the broth from his last bowl of ramen.

"The same Kyuubi that tore through Konoha fifteen years ago?"

"Hai." Naruto wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Wow." Suki said. "Unbelievable. Naruto, that is so strange."

"Nani? What?" Naruto looked at her curiously.

"I wasn't born in Konoha. True, I became a genin in Konoha six years ago, when I was nine. And I became a chuunin

five years ago, when I was ten. But I was born in the Village Hidden in the Mist, Kirigakure. My story is like yours, Naruto.

But, it's slightly altered. A jonin in our village summoned a wolf demon. The wolf demon, called Ookami tore through

our village. The Mizukage of the time trapped the demon inside of me. I was banished from my village. My friends

abandoned me, my parents were killed, and it turned out that the mizukage only put the demon inside me to be

considered a hero. Not to save the village or to save lives. But he wanted the glory. Even though he was killed. So,

I was on my own at age three. I somehow found my way to Konoha. Tengoku-sensei found me. He was only chuunin then and

head teacher at the acadamy. I was taught under Iruka-sensei, but Tengoku-san was my best friend all my life until the chuunin

exams. Which, if I remember correctly, you took part in."

"Yes." Naruto said, still surprised that this srtanger had just told him her life story. Yet, he felt a connection

to her, like he understood her and wanted to help her. Too bad, though. If Orochimaru hadn't interfered, he would've

passed the chuunin exam and would be at Suki's level. Damn Orochimaru.

"It's strange, though. The wolf demon's chakra is black. It is so strong, it almost takes over sometimes. I end up releasing

some if it's chakra often. I gain a portion of its power and my movements resemble a wolf's. But, I'm sure you have

experienced the same thing before."

"Hai. It is strange. Almost uncontrollable." Naruto added."Hey, do you want to meet my friend, Sakura? She would be interested

to meet you."

"Sure. I'd love to." Suki said. Naruto led her out and they approached Sakura's home and Naruto called out.

"Sakura-chan! I want you to meet someone!" Naruto excitedly shouted.

"Hold on! Baka!" Sakura shouted back. She ran out the door, tying her headband on. She stopped in front of Suki.

"Takeshi Suki."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan." Suki shook her hand. Sakura just smiled. Naruto ran through everything that Suki

had told him eagerly and Sakura's eyes widened in interest.

"So, the 'Blood mist village'. I'm sure you know of Momochi Zabuza?" Sakura asked.

"I was only three when I left Kirigakure, so I know little about him. But, I have heard of him...and his past. I'm glad

to say that I kow Kirigakure has changed it's exam ways. But, If the mizukage had had his way, then maybe they wouldn't have

changed. Quite honestly, killing hundreds of your friends to become a genin seemed pretty rash."

"So true." Sakura said. Sakura and Suki talked and talked, over the four hour period, they had become great friends.

Naruto just watched, bored as they moved from topic to topic. Finally, the topic rested on Suki spending the night at

Sakura's house and throwing a party to celebrate a new friendship.

'Women are so strange', Naruto thought, 'Throwing a party over a new friend? Have they nothing better to do? Like go to

Ichiraku?'

"Naruto! You're invited!" that seemed to erase all the negative thoughts about the party. "I'll go invite Hinata, Choji,

Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Ino-pig, Kankurou, and Shino." Sakura ran off.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

"What should we do?" Naruto asked.

"I know! Let's play truth or dare!" Suki suggested.

Everyone agreed to this. Sakura got to ask first.

"Naruto! Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare!" Naruto called. Even though he was loud, Sakura's mother had stayed in an inn so the party could go on.

"I dare you...to steal Kakashi-sensei's latest book in the Icha-Icha series...you know, the one you bought him? Take it,

read five pages, then return it without him knowing. You have five minutes...GO!"

Naruto was gone in a flash and returned instantly, holding the book in one hand. He sat down and read the five pages

aloud, wincing at the words. he finished the last page and shut it tightly, throwing it across the room.

"I will never read that again! Get that book away from me! It's giving me ideas! And I'm not so sure

I don't like those ideas!" Naruto yelled.

Suki sighed, picked it up and jumped out of the house. She was back quickly.

"Baka." She grinned at his child-ish behavior.

"Ha ha, very funny Suki. I chose...Hinata!" Hinata blushed deeply when he said her name.

"Ummm...dare?" She said. Naruto laughed menacingly.

"I dare you to kiss...Kiba!" Hinata's eyes widened.

"What???!!!" Kiba screamed.

Kiba and Hinata stared at each other for a second.

'Might as well...' Hinata thought. Hinata pecked him on the lips quickly, then, she fainted. Kiba laughed innocently.

He cleared his throat..."Naruto..."

Naruto grumbled.

"Since Hinta's out and I was the RECIEVER of your dare...I get to ask next...so, Naruto, truth...or dare?" Kiba growled.

Naruto, unafraid of a dare said bravely, "Dare."

Kiba laughed. "I dare you to kiss...Suki."

"WHAT!?!? KUSO!" Suki screamed.

A/N: sorry if the language is a bit confusing

ARIGATO: THANK YOU

ITADAKIMASU: SAID B4 MEALS TO SHOW GRATITUDE

KUSO: CAN BE TRANSLATED AS SH, BULL SH, OR DAMN

BAKA: FOOL, IDIOT

HOPE THAT HELPS!


	2. Truth or dare

YAY NEXT CHAPTER!

TRUTH...OR DARE...

DOWN OWN, DON'T SUE.

"KISS HER? I BARELY KNOW HER, KIBA!" Naruto yelled out nervously. Sakura laughed hysterically.

"A dare is a dare, Naruto." She said with grin.

"But...but...fine!"

"Did I mention that the kiss I ment was supposed to mean make out?" Kiba smiled evily. Naruto and Suki groaned sadly.

When Naruto stared wide-eyed at Kiba, Sakura slapped him. He snapped out of it and turned to Suki, who was just staring at him blankly.

Hinata had woken up, not knowing what the dare was, just opening her eyes to see Naruto reaching out to Suki. He grabbed Suki's chin and kissed

her quickly and softly. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Hinata fainted again...

'Whoa, he went along with that dare? I don't know if I could have...but...he's not so bad at this...whoa! No! Did I just think that?' Suki thought.

Kiba watched them making out for another ten seconds before, "Okay, you can stop now."

Naruto pulled away and blushed like mad. So did Suki.

'HMM...OOKAMI, HUH?' The Nine Tailed Fox's voice pierced Naruto's consciousness.

'What do you want, fox?' Naruto asked, embarrassed.

'DON'T ACT SO DUMB, BOY. YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT.'

'No, I don't, so spit it out you stupid demon!'

'HMM.' the fox said simply.

Naruto's mind stood, silent.

'WELL...THAT PROVES IT. I CAN TELL SHE HAS THE OOKAMI INSIDE OF HER. A BEAUTIFUL DEMON, INDEED. I KNOW THE OOKAMI. SHE IS A DANGEROUS DEMON...BLACK CHAKRA.'

Naruto blocked the fox from his mind.

'KITSUNE...THE FOX IS IN THAT BOY?' the dark, feminine voice of the Ookami entered Suki's thoughts. 'INTERESTING.'

'What? What do you want?' Suki asked.

'NOTHING, FOOLISH GIRL, NOTHING.'

Suki looked around the room to see everyone looking at her, surprised.

"Nani?" Suki demanded.

"Whoa, you two...you actually went through with it?" Ino asked.

"It was a dare!" Naruto exclaimed, "No matter how extreme it is, I will never go back on a dare...now...Gaara!"

"Baka." Gaara just walked out of the room. Temari and Kankurou ran after him, not wanting to be the victims of another make-out dare.

"Okay...then...Shino."

"Truth."

"Have you ever felt a love connection with any of your beetles before?" Naruto laughed as he asked the question.

"No, baka." Shino rolled his eyes...or...at least...he probably woud've if he wasn't wearing those glasses...oh well.

"Shikamaru." Shino said, bored.

"Truth."

So, as the party went on, Shikamaru ended up confessing his secret about falling in love with a blade of grass when he was ten.

Ino ended up having to dance up on top of the roof singing "No boy, no cry" half naked. Choji had to go on a diet and stick with it for two weeks.

Hinata didn't wake up soon enough to get another dare.

LATER THAT NIGHT...MUCH LATER...

Suki was surprised that the guys got to spend the night...that made things a bit awkward. Then again, they had to sleep on the floor anyway away from the

girls in their own small room. Suki felt pretty bad for them, having to share what little space they had woth Choji. She hadn't gotten much sleep and the rest

of the girls were knocked out and Hinata fainted again when they relived the dares of the night. Bored, Suki snuck out and jumped onto the roof, gasping in

surprise to see Naruto gazing at the night sky, deep in thought.

Naruto turned to see her behind him.

"Oh, hi Suki." He said quietly, his voice tired, but his eyes awake and full of thought.

"What are you doing up here?" Suki asked, sitting down next to him.

"I was thinking of my friend...and your sensei...how they both were torn from us...I saw Sasuke's hatred in your eyes. We are alike, you know."

"Hmm." was all Suki said.

"I want something from Orochimaru...Sasuke. YOU want something from Orochimaru...revenge. We both feel a hatred toward him. We BOTH want to kill him."

Suki stared at Naruto as he looked out past Konoha's gates. He stared with a longing to find Sasuke and to get his own revenge.

"Naruto, about earlier, I--" Suki was cut short as an explosion rattled the house. She and Naruto took off toward the explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"Baka, why ask me? I was right next to you! How should I know?" Suki told him.

Naruto and Suki just kept running toward the explosion. When they arrived, they saw a figure kneeling in the crater the explosion had created. The figure

looked up. Naruto stopped in his tracks and gasped. Suki followed suit.

At the same time, they both whispered in anger, "Orochimaru."


End file.
